Gensokyo invasion
by Mr.palkira
Summary: After the invasion of the fallen the non believers have disappeared due too mass attempted genocide and war. The barrier now weaken was broken through by a fallen fleet known as the house of Thunder. Guardians will be known as oc's and pretty much all of gensokyo is involved. (Notice chapter 1-3 were fixed)
1. broken barrier and the titan

Alright so this popped in my mind. See the barriers of gensokyo is powered by non believers of earth but the darkness wiped them out therefore this greatly impacted the non believers thus impacting the barrier weakening it. I do not own Destiny nor Touhou.

Reimu sipped her tea in peace. Lately things have been peaceful as it was spring. No outsiders have gotten through but she been noticing the borders become weaker and weaker as the days passed. Reimu looked at the calendar 20XX May 26, Reimu was cleaning around the shrine she went outside to smell the fresh air and then it happened. A giant war ship broke through the barrier. This ship was a fallen fleet. it was the house of Thunder.

The fallen were surprised on what they stumbled upon, a region with people that have not been terminated. This made the fallen leader Thunder happy. No hive to fight, no pesky Vex to blast them with their weapons, no guardians to interfere with his work. Just his own little paradise full of humans that needed to be wiped out. Fallen ships landed as the went on there little spree.

Yukari was aware this giant ship had broken through but she and gensokyo alone could not face the house of Thunder that would be an unnecessary sacrifice, she need the traveler of lights helps. She quickly made a gaps to summon the help of guardians.

The first Guardian, An Exo Titan was first to be chosen. As the slayer of the nexus a world eating machine. He would be perfect to be chosen for this battle. She gaped him and his ghost into the gensokyo. Honestly she has been watching the guardians since it has been so boring in gensokyo but now she and her friends are endangered and she needed a some guardians to fight a good fight.

The Titan was spawned into the world he and his ghost were not familiar to.

"Status ghost?" The Titan called to his Ghost who flew around scanning items.

"Well we have no sparrow, no communication to the tower, no jump ship, were in an a location i can't figure out because the darkness is blocking it, however there are beings in this world and they do not seem to be foes but…..Other humans." The ghost said as he flew above the trees to get a layout of the land.

"Well since we have no sparrow and no mission its best to wander around and find something." The Titan said as he walked off to the mountain path.

"we should take the mountain path and climb to the top to get a layout of the land, hey don't leave me behind." The ghost complained as he flew to the Titan. There in the mountain path thats where he ran into a local a girl with wolf ears?

"Ugh hello?" The titan spoke cautious with his hand on his hand cannon. The girl turned but her cheery smile went away and she frowned then she spoke.

"I can not let you pass into tengu territory turn or I'll have to use force." She said as she took out a sword and shield.

"Well we can try to use force or turn around, I recommend turning around." The ghost said as he tried to fly away but his Titan caught him.

"I don't think I have ever heard of a tengu but one thing for sure, I won't take orders from one." The titan said bringing up his fist

"Then we shall settle this with a duel." She growled. The titan simply taunted her by doing the robot. She swung her great sword toward the Titan, the titan dove under the sword and smashed her face in with storm fist. The tengu staggered from the blow. The Titan jumped back and pulled out a hand cannon and opened fire. The bullet did not blow a hole in her leg but caused her to spasm in pain. The titan smiled under his helmet and aims the hand cannon for her head. The tengu brings her shield to block the the bullet. She then dashed towards the titan full of adrenaline and the Titan did the same as he now had a blue glow around him. She pulled off a shield bash and he pulled a shoulder charge. An explosion was caused by the sheer force of the impact as dust filled the air.

Will this little idea popped in my mind late at night, more will be written later on. Give me a review, constructive criticism please, because your reviews will help me get better.


	2. the tengu escape

Alright so we left off with our titan who has been fighting if none of you have guessed it Momiji the white wolf tengu. Alright let's. Continue the story I do not own anything.

The dust lifted and revealed the two still standing. With a swift shove. Momiji creates room for herself by pushing the titan away and started hacking him with her great sword. Each slash was blocked with the titan's quick reflexes and to the blades attached the armor on his forearms. He swiftly delivered a kick to the tengu's face. She mutters something before resuming her attack pattern. The Titan could be here all day but he had to go. He tossed her a flash bang grenade and at first she was confused until it started to hum then she realized what it was then it exploded. Burning pain shot through her body as she was blinded by the flash bang. She regained her vision to see the titan long gone.

"That son of a #$%." Momiji mutters before getting his scent. He clearly was going up the mountain and she sighed this person was gonna be a hassle and pain in the ass to deal with, she quickly dashed off to get reinforcements.

"You think its a good idea to enter tengu territory?" The titan's ghost asked him as he started picking up movement.

"Relax buddy we got past a guard and I don't hear alarms, do you?" The Titan asked his ghost.

"True, but do you think they know we're even here?" The ghost asked him as they strolled along the mountain path. That's when armed Tengu jumped out the bushes armed with swords along with the one from earlier.

"I warned you to stay away and you caused me enough trouble but before we finish you, what is your name?" Momiji asked as she pointed her sword closely toward the Titan's face. He laughed quickly and took off his helmet, revealing his exo face it was black with red eyes and mouth. He quickly received a couple of gasps.

"First off." The Titan started as he touched the point of the swords with his pointer finger and lowers the blade " I do not like being threatened" he said as he pulled out his hand cannon and waved it.

"My name is Arsen, now we don't want to waste time so let's cut to the chase. let me go and I won't do something you might regret, fight me and I'll do something to keep the chase going." Arsen offers as he puts his hand toward.

"Arsen for trespassing on tengu land you shall be punished and don't think your little party trick from before will help you now and my name is Momiji Inubashiri." She said as she pointed her sword toward his face which caused him to sigh and put his Hand cannon back in his holster and put his helmet back on.

"Maybe I should receive my punishment or maybe" Arsen said as he pulled a lighting grenade and pointed it toward them. It sparked and a course shoots out lighting shocking and stunning the tengus where they stand and then he made a break for it. He leaped over rocks and trees as he climbed the mountain.

"Still think it was a good idea?" Arsen's ghost asked him as foot steps could be heard behind him.

"Will talk about it later." Arsen said as he dodged a couple bullets that flew past his head.

"They even have guns, what's your plan now?" Arsen's ghost asked as the footsteps could be heard getting closer. That's when he saw it. There was a long natural bridge made of rocks which had a deep valley. He dropped another lighting grenade to keep the tengu from crossing the bridge. Then Arsen pulled out his rocket launcher the unfriendly giant and fired at the bridge. The bridge collapsed with the explosion. Momiji looked at Arsen with a cold stare before dashing off. Then something flew by. This thing was too fast for his ghost to see. Then really fast thing then stopped in front of them. Another girl this one had wings of a crow and had black hair with a funny looking hat.

"Well, well aren't you new?" She coed to Arsen who kindly answered her question.

"Yes and your name is?" Arsen asked uncertain of the girl's name.

"My name is Aya, and I would like to interview you and ask where you come from?" Aya said as when floated by Arsen stroking his helmet.

"My name is Arsen and sorry kid the speaker of light told me not to give out important and vital information." Arsen said then realising he gave away some important information.

"Now who this speaker of light?" Aya said as she smiled and took a pen and notebook out. Arsen was not to let out anymore information since this could endanger the traveler and the tower.

"I think I have said enough." Arsen said as he continued walking off which made Aya grin to his response.

"Sad, sad I thought I could create one hell of a headline with the information you could've gave me but now I well have to beat the information out you." Aya said as she took out her fan. Arsen laughed and kept walking off to the other direction. With a gust of wind Arsen was taken off his feet and now being tossed into the sky. Aya then caught him and lifted him by his ankle above the peak of the mountain.

"Long drop, wanna tell me now?" Aya asked him. Arsen grabbed his hand cannon and aimed for her head.

"I'll tell you this, mess with me and I'll put you in a world of hurt." Arsen said as he shot her in the face which caused her to let him go as she grasped her face in pain.

"Well that was weird." Arsen said as he free falled towards what appeared to be some structure.

"That she had wings and could fly?" Arsen's ghost guessed.

"No that my hand cannon did not blow her head off." Arsen said as he activated his boosters to slow his descent but then kept on falling.

"Well this was a bad idea, it looked better in my head." Arsen said as he fell at a steady rate, he used his boost again then smashed into the ground by the structure. Arsen was in a lot of pain even being an exo he could still feel pain and the pain was unbearable. He tried to crawl but was too weak. Arsen's vision was slowly fading in and out. A couple of people walked toward him. They were blurry but he could see some details and he couldn't hear very well. One of had green hair and moved frantically and was giggling, the other had purple hair and spoke but no words could be heard. There was a short blonde one who had a hat.

"Help me." Arsen weakly said as he went unconscious, all he can hear was his ghost.

"Do not worry, you will wake and feel better." Arsen's ghost said as he blacked out.

The house of Thunder's shank came onto the ship it showed an image to the fallen leader. It was The guardian. The fallen leader thunder mutters under his breath, they didn't need the guardians here and he didn't want to end up like the house of winters. He had to hide his fleet. There by what appeared to be large hills he proceeded to hide his fleet. It was well equipped to hide itself by turning invisible and thus blending into the land. Thunder grumbled something as he thought of the shrine maiden who saw them. She was killed by a squad of shanks or so they thought. Reimu woke with pain shooting out her head. Her head was bleeding a bit and she was trying to piece together what just happen. Then she remembered the fleet ship and being shot by those strange robots. she sighed. A new problem arisen and now she had to solve it. Reimu went into the shrine to patch her head and grab her goshi and flew off to find the ships.

Alright first chapter lot of views so I decide to get right onto chapter 2 I will add more guardians later on the chapters were just gonna stick with Arsen for a bit.


	3. the hunter's appearance

All right let's continue. I do not own touhou or destiny.

Yukari signed at the sight, Arsen was unconscious. Maybe one guardian was not good enough, she needed another guardian to help. She opened a gap, this guardian was a fun one. A hunter who was a human, he had assassinated the house of winter. This one well be good. She gaped him into gensokyo. She frowned since the fallen went into hiding. Maybe the're smarter than the average fallen. But they will attack they just need a plan to get rid of the guardian.

The hunter awoke with a jolt. He looked around. He was sure he wasn't on venus any more. He looked to see bamboo all around the area.

"I know you're going to ask where are we and my answer is I dunno, no guardian post in the area so vehicle and no communication with the tower." The hunter's ghost said before the hunter could speak.

"Damn do you always gotta read my mind?" The hunter laughed as he wanders through the bamboo forest.

"I don't read your mind I just predict what your about to say." The ghost said as they go through the bamboo forest.

"Hold it we got some motion up ahead proceed with caution." The ghost said. The hunter cloaked himself and went where the motion was and he was surprised. A girl with Bunny ears. She was wearing a pink dress and had a carrot necklace. She was giggling as she set some leaves on the ground.

Then the hunter heard someone call out "Tewi, Tewi where are you?" The rabbit girl who was presumably Tewi ran off. Then another rabbit girl who had a suit and skirt walked into the area. She saw a string tied to the bamboo and stepped over it.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to prank me!" The other girl called out unaware of the other trap. She fell into the pit and a crack could be heard.

" aww My ankle, Tewi help me out." She cried. Due to the hunter's helpful nature he couldn't leave her down there. The hunter went over to the pit and put his arm in.

"Grab my hand." The hunter said as the girl grabbed his hand and he pulled her out. She never have ever seen a person like him in gensokyo.

"Thank you but I need your help again my ankle is broken." She gritted through the pain. She was crazy but she needed help.

"Alright tell me where to go." The hunter agreed and carried the girl while she told him where to go. They chatted along the way. Apparently this girl's name is Reisen and she was looking for her friend Tewi and fell for one of her pranks, literally. The hunter only thought was who would use a pit that could injure people. There they found a large old traditional Japanese building.

"Welcome to Eientei." Reisen said as they enter Eientei. The rabbit girl behind the desk was surprised to see Reisen hurt and this, whatever this thing in a cloak carrying her was.

"She is hurt, she needs medical attention." The hunter said. The rabbit girl behind the desk hurried to get her papers together.

"Y..y..yes, master Erin will take care of her, just lay her down in the room." The rabbit girl stuttered as she led the hunter down the hallway. In the room the hunter sat there to keep make sure she was fine. Then a women came in she had a weird outfit she had grey hair with one braid and she was startled by the hunter in the room. Sure his jackknife armor was scary but it wasn't that scary. She pushed the hunter aside and gave an elixir to Reisen which suddenly healed her. The hunter was amazed but he could die and come back to life so he wasn't that surprised. Reisen looked to see the guardian.

"Thank you for bringing back my assistant, my name is Erin and you are?" Erin introduced herself.

"My name is Dragan I'm an elite hunter." Dragan introduced himself then took off his helmet. Reisen and Erin looked at his shiny light brown hair and light blue eyes. Erin and Reisen snapped out of there trance when Tewi came in the room. Dragan threw a throwing knife right between Tewi's bunny ears.

"Are you crazy that could've Hurt me." Tewi cried out as she hid behind Erin.

"Are you crazy your prank injured Reisen." Dragan said while giving Tewi the evil eye. Reisen intervene to stop a potential fight.

"Dragan why don't you stay for dinner?" Reisen offers the hunter as his stomach started growling.

"You know what sure I'll stay for dinner." Dragan said as he put his helmet back on. Erin tapped on his shoulder.

"Um Dragan we have a bathtubs you can wash in, we recommend you wash up for dinner." Erin said then led him to a bathroom then handed him a towel. Dragan wonders how bad he must smell. He slid the door shut and undid his armor. Hell he needed a shower since his suit covers his smell so by undoing his armor allowed the stench to escape. His ghost sat there looking away. While Dragan washed himself.

"You seem to be silent, are you shy around our new friends?" Dragan asked his ghost as he scrubbed his foot.

"Its just you know, just a bit shy." His ghost said as he looked into the mirror.

"Well if you don't want to introduce yourself its okay buddy not gonna put you in an uncomfortable position." Dragan said as he dumped water over his hair.

He got out the tub and proceeded to wash his armor. After that he put his suit on and left his helmet in the bathroom. Dragan's ghost proceeded to hide in the helmet. Dragan sat at a table that was low to the ground. He sat at end then Reisen came in and sat right next to him. Tewi came in and sat as far as she can from the hunter. Erin then came in and tossed his throwing knife to him.

"You left it stuck to the wall." Erin said as she sat down. Then came in a girl wearing a silk dress. She had black hair that was straight not a single hair out of place. She sat down at the head of the table and clapped. A bunch of rabbit girls brought out a feast. There was roasted chicken, rice, pie, roasted fish and oh cake.

"Hello Dragan, I'm am princess Kayuga I'm the owner of Eientei, I am happy to welcome you to our fine home." Kayuga said as she cut herself a piece of roasted chicken.

"I'm honored to eat at the table with a princess." Dragan said as he served himself some fish.

"What are you princess of?" Dragan asked then ate some fish.

"That would be the moon, you see the lunarian capital on the moon is what I was princess of, but I was exiled to earth for a crime, which was using a forbidden elixir." Kayuga went on and on but Dragan had a thought in the back of his head could the hive have killed them. yes they have, because there are way too many skeletons on the moon, who knows for sure.

"Dragan are you okay you look a bit pale?" Kayuga asked him to snap back into reality.

"Yeah im okay just choked on a bit of fish.(cough) so you run a clinic here Erin?" Dragan asked trying to bring the attention off him and put it onto Erin who was eating rice.

"Yes, most come for walk in check ups but I will get a really sick patient once a while." Erin said then ate some more rice. Tewi ate the food faster than Dragan could run. She then excused herself from the table. What was Tewi up too? Tewi went into the bathroom where Dragan left his helmet. She had a bowl of maple syrup. Her plan was to pour the sweet and sticky syrup into Dragan's helmet and then he puts it on and splat, syrup goes all over his hair and ruins it. She set the bowl down and picked up the helmet to reveal Dragan's ghost.

"Um hi." The ghost said nervously. Tewi mouth just hung wide open. Tewi reached for the ghost but he flew out the way and out the bath room with Tewi chasing him.

"Come back here you weird bug thing." Tewi yelled as she chased the ghost. The ghost flew into the room Dragan was eating in and everyone except Dragan was surprised to see this thing.

"Dragan hide me, a bunny is chasing me." Dragan's ghost pleaded as he hid inside Dragan. Which only resulted with more confusion. Tewi came in with a butterfly net.

"Did anyone saw a weird bug thingy it can talk and fly and it had a one blue eye." Tewi huffed as she looked around the room.

"You mean my ghost." Dragan said which caused uproar.

"Your half ghost half human?" Erin asked him as she asked him.

"So he is like Yommu?" Reisen asked Erin.

"Hold your horses, he is not my actual ghost, he is my companion who species is called ghost." Dragan explained as he finished his fish and got up from the table and went to grab his helmet.

"I think its time for me to leave." Dragan said as he went to opened the door only to be greeted by darkness.

"Dragan you should stay the night because here at night dangerous things lurk out there. It would be better if you stayed the night." Kayuga said trying to keep Dragan from leaving she never has company around, especially company like Dragan.

"Fine I'll stay the night." Dragan agreed. Then Kayuga started talking non stop, so much that Dragan was about to get a headache. Dragan called it a night and went to a guest room and layed on the bed and fell asleep.

The house of thunder was furious his shank came back with another image of another guardian. He slammed his fist onto his arm chair then sighed. He needs to hide just a bit more before attacking the land. A guardian is a dangerous individual and this one killed house of winter. He was not going to end up like him. He needed a bit more time.

Alright I got one follower which is great. No reviews yet but still holding out hope you follow this story and review it.


	4. Arsen's dark powers

Alright were now with a unconscious Arsen. Now let's continue the story. I do not own anything. But I had fixed the last 3 chapter had a lot of typos.

Arsen ran through the hive lair. Laughing and whispering could be heard.

"Arsen, you can not escape Crota, because you are a part of Crota." The voice echoed as Arsen grasped his helmet and collapsed to the floor.

"Leave me alone!" Arsen yelled. There on the palm of his hand. He bears the mark of Crota.

"You killed her, you killed her, you killed her." The voice echoes. This made Arsen more angry.

"You made me do it!" Arsen roared as he took his auto rifle and fired into the darkness. Another guardian appeared behind Arsen. She was another Titan. She had a large gash in the waist and a gash across her chest.

"As long as you bear the mark of Crota you will always have the power darkness, now stop dreaming and wake up." She said as she faded away.

Arsen slowly came to reality when he heard scraping. He blinked a couple times to see a screwdriver above his visor. He quickly grabbed the arm. The person let out a scream of terror. Arsen looked to see he grabbed the arm of a blue haired girl. She tried yanking her arm from the Exo's grasp but he was too powerful to break free from.

"Where am i, what is your name and what were you doing?" Arsen asked unsure of this girl's actions.

"You're in the moriya shrine, I'm Nitori I was just trying to get your helmet off to feed you." Nitori panicked as she showed him the rice with cucumbers slices. Arsen released his grip on Nitori's arm.

"Please forgive me, I was not aware of your kindness." Arsen said then Nitori nodded her head.

"Its okay, you were unconscious for a day and I'm glad you gain consciousness." Nitori said. Then a girl with green hair came in the room.

"Oh your awake, it is nice to meet you I am Sanae." She said with a bow.

"I'm Arsen." Arsen introduced himself.

"Thank you for the food." Arsen said still shaken from the nightmare. He took off his helmet. His hands and only his hands can take off his helmet. Taking off his helmet caused a little shock.

"Holy Kanako, you're a robot a, fricking 7 ft robot." Sanae gasped. This just made things awkward for Arsen.

"I'm going to eat my food outside if you don't mind." Arsen said then got out the bed. He brought his bowl of food outside to eat. Sanae and Nitori followed him to watch him eat. Arsen ate his food calmly as he watched the sun rise. This calmed his nervous system. He inhaled the fresh air deeply then exhaled. Nitori watched carefully there are robots here in gensokyo but not one of them are as unique as Arsen. He could eat and breathe, maybe it was just a mod. Sanae approaches him and sits next to him.

"So you love sunrises?" Sanae asked the Exo who happily responded.

"Yeah, the light feels so good, makes me really happy just to see a sun rise." Arsen said happily as he ate some cucumber slices. Sanae took note that unlike the other robots, he could feel. Does he have emotions like any other being.

"Do you like jokes?" She asked Arsen.

"Yeah tell me a good one." He cheerfully said.

"Why did the robot get angry all the time?" Sanae giggled.

"Beats me?" Arsen said.

"Because they kept pushing his buttons." Sanae said then started laughing. She looked at Arsen who was not laughing at all. Then he let out a gasp of air then started cracking up.

"Sorry I was trying to keep my laughter in but it was way too funny hahaha." Arsen laughed. This made Sanae smile but she still needed to test him.

"Arsen I think I something in my hair, would you kindly take it out?" Sanae asked him. He nodded then ran his finger through her soft green hair.

"How does my hair feel?" Sanae asked Arsen trying to test his abilities.

"It feels soft and smells (sniff) sweet and I can't locate whatever was in your hair." Arsen said which made Sanae blush a bit.

"You probably got it out." She chirped. Then Arsen went back to eating.

"Do you need to eat?" She asked him. Arsen ate the rest of his food.

"Yes, it keeps me fueled for the day, oh and the rice was plain but the cucumber was sweet." Arsen said as he put his helmet back on. That settles there tests, he feels, talks, taste, and act with free will, unlike any other kind of robot, he just like a human. He then proceeded to go back inside. Inside he ran into a woman with indigo hair and what appeared to be a rope ring on her back. She looked happy to see Arsen standing up and not lying on the bed.

"Ah you're awake. I'm Kanako, I see that you are very hi-tech, um can you please take off your helmet." Kanako asked Arsen who sighed and did as he was told. She stared at him speechless and then picked Arsen up by the waist and brought into another room. He was caught off guard and surprised she manage to pick him up. She locked the door behind them and placed Arsen down. He put his helmet back on and Kanako looked very happy.

"You are one of a kind I just want to know what makes you work." Kanako said as she trembles with excitement. Arsen thought this for a bit and decided it was okay to tell this woman what he is.

"Well I'm an exo, we are human souls seeded into machines. so...(30 minutes of boring science) and that's how we work." Arsen explained. Kanako jaw was dropped so they are just like a human. They eat, sleep, and feel just like humans. They just possess superior abilities that make them stronger. Now she needed to dismantle him to reverse engineer his parts.

"Now is there a way to shut these Exos off?" Kanako asked hoping he tell her the answer. Arsen knew what that question meant. She was planning to shut him off. His mark of Crota began to glow then voices filled his head.

"They are gonna betray you just like the traveller and the tower, they are going to rip you apart to make more of you, they only want to use you." The voices said as he had a green glow. He stood up, his visor then had three green glowing dots and his voice became demonic.

"The only way to shut me down is to kill me." He said then used Crota's strike, which is when his fist is cloaked with dark energy. His fist slammed into Kanako's face which sent the goddess through the wall. Sanae and Nitori were shocked to see Kanako being sent through a wall and Arsen's hostile behavior. Arsen dashed through the hole in the wall wielding two great swords. These swords are the known as the blades of Crota. He dashed forward and swung. Kanako jumped over him and the blades. He jumped in the air to attack her but Nitori interfered with a kick to his chest and fired some danmaku toward him. Nitori then kept him occupied by firing danmaku at him.

"Why is he attacking us?, we took him in and fed him." Sanae asked Kanako who sheepishly looked away.

"I asked him, how to shut off and exo, which is what he is, and he snapped." Kanako replied weakly. Which caused Sanae to give her a disappointed look. Arsen stabs his great sword into the ground and delivers a Crota strike to Nitori's face, Knocking her out. Sanae tried a more peaceful approach.

"Arsen please stop this is not like you." Sanae pleaded. Arsen just stares at her and growls.

"I would never want to put you through any pain, Arsen please stop this violence." Sanae pleaded then Arsen stabbed his swords into the ground and crossed his arms. A ghastly figure towered behind him, it was crossing his arms as well. He was listening.

"Arsen please, i know you're hurt on the inside but you must stop this chaos, please. I would never put you through any pain, Arsen please." Sanae begged. Arsen than began to get a grip of what was going on.

"What the hell did I do?" Arsen cussed then collapsed to his knees. The ghastly figure faded into thin air. Sanae ran to his side.

"Did I kill anyone?" Arsen whispers. Sanae shakes his head.

"No, you didn't kill anyone but you have some explaining to do." Sanae said then Arsen's ghost appeared.

"Thanks for calming him down, when he goes Crota, I can't escape his body." Arsen's ghost chirped. Sanae was now confused.

"Follow me, I'll explain this to you." Arsen's ghost said then led Sanae inside.

"Arsen is cursed with the mark of Crota. When he becomes very upset this force will be unleashed. Usually I'll be trapped inside him until his mark of Crota subsides." Arsen's ghost explained. Then the ghost disappeared.

"Wait, I still have questions." Sanae shouted to try to get the ghost to come back. Arsen came through the hole in the wall and looked ashamed of what he done.

"Don't bother, my ghost is not much a talker when it comes to this. I'm leaving, I think I over welcomed my stay." Arsen said as he walked to the path leading toward the youkai forest. Sanae ran up to him.

"Wait, don't just go yet. You're going to get lost in the forest, I'm coming with you." Sanae declared. Arsen was about to say something but she cut him off.

"Nothing you say and can do can make me turn back." Sanae said which cause Arsen to sigh.

"Alright Sanae." Arsen grunted then they went into the forest leaving Kanako with a huge mess. She looked at the mess and swore under her breath. This was going to take a long time. Arsen walked down the path while Sanae skipped next to him.

"Arsen want to hear a joke?" Sanae asked him. Arsen remained silent. He was in no mood for jokes.

"What is a robot's favorite music." Sanae asked but still got no response.

"Heavy metal." She laughed, her laughter died out because Arsen remained silent. Sanae sighed maybe this wasn't the best time for a joke.

"Look I know you're upset but please talk to me." Sanae said sadly which made Arsen speak.

"I'm sorry its just that I'm still a bit ashamed of my rampage." Arsen said as he sat down. He sighed then took out his sinister looking hand cannon and fired it at a bottle that some how ended up in the forest. The bottle shattered and Sanae was surprised that he can use danmaku. Then Arsen felt something gnawing at his helmet. He looked at it and it turned out to be a little girl. She had blonde hair and red eyes.

"Yuck it taste like dirt." She gagged after tasting the guardian and spat at the ground.

"Hello Rumia." Sanae grumbled. She then tried gnawing at Arsen's arm but it only caused the same result. She then looked at Sanae with a hungry look on her face.

"Sanae you don't mind for if you can stay for a bite, would you?" Rumia said licking her lips. Sanae then came up with an idea. Arsen can let out a bit of steam in a battle.

"Rumia if you beat my friend over there in a danmaku battle, I'll take you out for lunch for the next 7 days." Sanae betted with Rumia.

"That sounds nice and if I lose?" Rumia questioned the shrine maiden.

"You will clean up the Moriya shrine for me and when you're done I'll take you out for lunch ." Sanae offered. Rumia thought about it. Free meals for the next 7 days and if she loses, she does a little cleaning and gets a free meal. Its a win, win situation.

"Challenge accepted." Rumia said while giving a smug look. Then Sanae went over to Arsen.

"Duke it out with Rumia, do not use melee attacks instead use your gun." Sanae whispers to Arsen. Arsen was confused. He was supposed to fight a small girl. He sighed and got up

"Alright but if my bullet breaks her in half this was on you." Arsen said as he took out his hand cannon. This weapon was known as the word of Crota. Rumia smiled and fired danmaku. The bullets missed Arsen except for one. It hit his shoulder and it stung like a wasp bite. Arsen was baffled by the strength of one bullet from this little girl. He fired his hand cannon. Arsen was really lucky. He landed a headshot on Rumia and she plummeted to the ground in agonising pain. She grasped her head rubbing it repeatedly. Groaning in pain she stopped and looked at Arsen. She fired more bullets toward him. Arsen weaved each bullet. He was having fun and being his self again. He pointed his hand cannon and fired again. The first couple bullets miss then one hit her right in the gut. This time she cried in pain.

"Wahh, Alright you win you big bully (sniffle)." Rumia cried. Arsen smiled under his helmet.

"Listen kid, you fought a good fight so I think I'll give you a prize." Arsen said as he reached into his thigh pocket and pulled out a bag. He tossed the bag over to Rumia who opened it to find different colored cubes. There was white, pink, and brown.

"Thats space ice cream, taste just like real ice cream just without it being cold or melting under the heat." Arsen explained. Rumia popped a white cube in her mouth. It tasted like vanilla, it slowly melted in her mouth. She savored the sweet cube. She smiled with happiness.

"Thanks mister." Rumia said and then was about to fly off until Sanae coughed.

"Aren't you forgetting about our deal." Sanae said which made Rumia laugh weakly.

"Right our deal, I'll go clean the shrine right now." Rumia groaned then flew off to the shrine. Sanae looked at Arsen who was happily celebrating her victory. He did a little dance and jumped and tapped his heels together. She smiled knowing Arsen was happy again.

"Well Arsen I think I know someone who can help, she goes by the name Reimu, she can probably get you home, we should see her first." Sanae said as she twirled her braid. Arsen nodded his head but a thought in the back of his head made him want to frown, he pushed I aside. They trekked along the forest path, both we're eating some more space Arsen had. But something caught the eye of the guardian. It was a fallen shank. The flying mech didn't notice them but it flew into the direction of a clearing where a large mansion stood. Then what scaled the large wall was a fallen captain armed with stakes, garlic and a mallet. Arsen wonders why this Captain was wearing a vampire slayer getup and why is a fallen captain here. Sanae took a look at the mansion.

"That is where Remilia Scarlet lives she is a vampire who owns that mansion." Sanae said but the vampire part caught Arsen's attention.

"Oh Sh #, I saw a fallen captain jump the fence with vampire hunting gear, stay here there could be more." Arsen said as he dashed off to the gate.

Back to the fallen fleet.

House of thunder was pleased with what the shanks brought back except for one photo. The photo showed a better view of the second guardian who made Thunder's blood go cold. It was the guardian who killed the house of winter. He recognized that cape. This guardian was the hunter blessed with pinched his forehead. At least they didn't know they were here. The guardian can be dealt with the most terrifying foes they have. An archon priest they broke out from the reef. He looked to where they were placed him in a capsule that would restore his soul to see the capsule was not there but a huge hole where he used to be. Thunder screamed. He lost the archon priest. Within some time the archon priest will be ready.

On the palanquin ship. Minamitsu Murasa sailed the ship with ease through the sky. They had recently found some kind of thing. It was lying on the ground and she couldn't resist checking it out. It was a weird spider like thing. She thought it could be valuable so she stored it on the ship. Little does she know a dangerous fiend was inside it.

That took longer than I but anyways it looks like Arsen has a dark past. Stay tuned to read what he did.


	5. The message

All right there was a problem with Google docs and it bugged out on me and destroyed any changes I made in chapter 4. My bad but we're not all perfect. I'll try to fix that, but in the mean time let's continue with out any bugs.

Dragon awoke from his slumber as the warm sunlight gently caressed his face. He got up and did a couple stretches followed by an occasional yawn. He tip toed down the hall and into the bathroom, careful not to wake any of the sleeping residents. He looked into the mirror and gave a pearly white smile to his reflection. He grabbed his helmet and and silently went out the door. He set his helmet down and ate a little rations he had stored away in his inventory. A portal suddenly opened and out came his sparrow. Dragan put in his helmet and checked his vehicle for any scratches. This was a EV-30 tumbler. While this one lacked the flame paint job it had a more white and gold appearance. A note was placed onto his vehicle. He opened the note and read the message.

"Dragan, the people of Gensokyo need your help, I know it's a lot to take in but take your sparrow and head off to north east and you will find the human village. There you shall meet another guardian. Please comply with the request, a great force of darkness looms over us all." Was written on the note. Dragan scratched his head. Well someone needs his help. He hopped onto his vehicle and was about to take off, but was stopped by Kayuga.

"Wait where are you going?" Kayuga asked the guardian. She really didn't want him to leave.

"Got a letter that said that a great darkness is upon on so I have to go to the human village." Dragan answers as, he started his vehicle. Kayuga never seen a contraption like it before. It hummed to life.

"Wait, take me with you, the people,in the village won't know who you are but they know me, I can help you get into the village without any trouble." Kayuga offers. Dragan likes Kayuga so he decides it's best to take her with him.

"Alright, just hop on my back and hang on." Dragan instructed. Kayuga climbs on his back and clutches Dragan's shoulders then she wrapped her legs,around his waist. He started moving a slow speed which was 10 mph. With Kayuga's instructions he was navigating his way out the bamboo forest. Kayuga sighed, this was really she could have just flew to the village. After navigating his way out the bamboo forest there was a long stretch of land. Dragan stopped his vehicle and smiled under his helmet.

"This is the part where you hang on." Dragan said then accelerated. The tumbler picked up speed quickly. From 0 to 60 the vehicle kept picking up speed. Now they were traveling at 120 mph. Kayuga held on for dear life. She might not be able to die but she still will feel the pain of falling off. Her hair whipped through the air. On the stretch of land there was a witch everyone in Gensokyo knew very well. Marisa was just travelling from the Reimu's shrine on her broom. She was unaware of the speeding rocket coming from behind her since Dragan's vehicle is very silent. Dragan passed by Marisa. She only caught a glimpse of the blurry thing before spinning out of control. Her hat fell over her face. She lifted the gigantic pointy hat to see the thing was long gone. She sped up in hope to catch up to the speed demon. Dragan vehicle zoomed across the land at 185 mph. He can see the human village coming up. He slowed down. Calmly going to 150 then 120 and then 65 and finally slowing down so he can stop. Kayuga gets off, her hair is sticking out in all directions. She patted it down. The vehicle then disappeared.

"Where did your rocket hovercraft thing go?" Kayuga asked this amazing vehicle vanished into thin air.

"My ghost stored it away, he also stores most of my weapons. Its a little too complicated to explain." Dragan pulled his cloak around him and pulled the hood of the cloak over his face, all you can see was the 2 yellow glowing eyes under his hoodie, he didn't want unwanted attention. They went to the village gates, There was two guards standing watch. Kayuga and Dragan approached them.

"Hello Kayuga long time no see, um and you are?" The guard questioned Dragan.

"I am Dragan, I'm Kaygua's friend." Dragan introduced himself with a bow, which made the guard raise an eyebrow.

"Do not worry he is with me." Kayuga said, the guard still kept his eyes on him.

"Alright, I'll let him through but if he causes trouble it's on you." The guard said and let the duo pass through. The village was lively, people flocked the streets of the food market buying savory dishes that made Dragan droll. He quickly went into the market to browse the food for sale. Different foreign dishes ranging from fried meats to exotic fruits. He went for the beef with teriyaki and fried chicken with hot sauce. He rang the bell to get the owner's attention.

"How much for the beef and chicken?" Dragan asked as he licked his lips under his helmet.

"For a bucket that will cost you 300 Yen." The owner answered. A drip of sweat trickles down the side of Dragan's head. He doesn't carry any other currency but glimmer. It's programmable matter but just one glimmer would probably be enough to buy 20 buckets.

"I don't suppose you can accept glimmer as payment. It's a valuable material, worth a lot more than gold." Dragan offered the vendor the glowing light blue cube. The vendor accepts the barter and trades a bucket of his spicy chicken for the cube. He quickly goes through the market to get back to Kayuga. She is sitting on a bench enjoying spring air.

"Want some chicken?" Dragan offers Kayuga.

"No, i don't want to bust my bowels and I don't think you need to either." Kayuga declined and took the bucket of chicken and whipped it. The bucket flew outta sight. Only one thought ran through Dragan head after seeing that, damn what an arm.

"Trust me, a couple bites of that guys chicken and you be hovering over a toilet day and night, anyways what is the plan for now?" Kayuga said and took a whiff of the air.

"We need to meet someone here, he or she should be pretty funky looking, I'm gonna wander for a bit." Dragan declared then wandered off. Kayuga sighed but left him be. She still needed to relax after that high speed travel. Dragan walked by a couple houses when suddenly he was grabbed and pushed to the ground. Three humans stood over him, they snickered at Dragan who gets up from the ground. They surround him and started cracking their knuckles.

"Hey old man, we overheard that glimmer is worth more than gold, still got any of that glimmer on you." The mugger snickered. Dragan laughed softly which angered the muggers.

"Whats so funny grandpa shouldn't you be terrified?" The second mugger asked as he was spat on Dragan's feet.

"What's so funny is I know how this is gonna end." Dragan laughed. The muggers then try to punch Dragan all at the same time but they failed to realise this was no ordinary man. Dragan activated his ability the speed of light. They mugger fist started moving slowly, but the truth was Dragan started moving faster, with the speed of light he can move in quick bursts of of speed, moving so fast he can't be seen. His reaction timing was more faster as well. He delivered a kick to the second mugger which sent him soaring a good 3 feet, then he uppercuts the third mugger, breaking a couple of the mugger's teeth in the process and finally grabs the first mugger by the throat as time resumes back to normal for him.

"Listen little boy, Crime doesn't pay and you should really think hard about your actions, but what i'm about to do will teach you a lesson." Dragan said firmly and then chucked the mugger into the spicy chicken stand. All the mugger could do was groan in pain. Dragan walked away with people wondering just who the heck is this guy and started helping those men back to their feet. Dragan realised that no saw these muggers attempt to rob him they did see him beat the muggers up, everyone now assumed he was the bad guy. Dragan's ghost appeared next to him.

"I think you got your point across but it looks like some law enforcement will be involved." The ghost said before disappearing. A woman came up to him. She had long silver hair and brown eyes, she also wore a funky hat that looks like a building. She was Keine Kamishirasawa.

"Stop right there!" She yelled worried for the village's safety because of Dragan's recent brawl. Dragan turned around and looked into the woman's eyes. She was a little shocked seeing the glowing yellow eyes. Then realised he was not a resident of the village.

"You are quite new, who are you?" She asked. She did not know what made the guards let this shady man through but she needed answers.

"I'm Dragan, A mere traveler just staying here for a couple days." Dragan lied. He did not want to bring any more attention to himself, he wanted to get back to Kayuga but Keine still had questions for him.

"For a mere traveler you just unleashed your wrath on 3 muggers and won, so tell me what you really are alright." Keine demanded. Dragan knew this was gonna sound pretty silly.

"Fine, I'm a interstellar agent known as a guardian and I have traveled throughout the solar system and fought different aliens on distant planets." Dragan claimed but Keine was trying to keep a straight face. She did not believe a word he was telling the truth.

"Yeah i'll believe that as when pigs fly but it looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson and throw you out the village." Dragan groaned a bit. This woman was going to fight him and throw him out the village, but he didn't want to fight her. Dragan disappeared by using the speed of light and ran to Kayuga. Keine was confused. The man in the cloak disappeared in a flash of light. She was going to find him. Dragan reappeared in front of Kayuga but she wasn't that surprised.

"Yeah brought a little attention on myself and now i'm being hunted by a woman with brown eyes and silver hair." Dragan explains to Kayuga who looked at him and sighed. She pulled Dragan into a inn.

"We'll that women is Keine and she protects the village. you look like a shady character so she is bound to question you." Kayuga said then goes over to the innkeeper. She pays for the night and they both head into a room. Kayuga flips the sign so it says do not disturb and locks the door. Dragan takes his cloak off and his helmet.

"What did you do, what did she ask you and what did you say." Kayuga questioned him. Dragan then proceeded to explain the whole thing to her thing. Kayuga shook her head in displeasure.

"A thing like that can attract a lot of attention throughout gensokyo its best if we lay low until the heat dies out." Kayuga said then sat in the chair. Dragan peeked out the window. He could see those punks from earlier lying to guards saying that Dragan tried rob them. He closed the shades furiously. Kayuga took notice.

"Relax Dragan, its not like you showed them your face. All they saw was the yellow eyes that your helmet gave off. Your suit and helmet was covered by your cloak, In a little while i'll get you some clothing that won't raise suspension". Dragan sat down and his ghost appeared. He floated around for a bit and took a couple pictures then went to the side of Dragan's head.

"Want me to show a movie?" Dragan's ghost asked. Dragan nodded his head. The ghost then began projected a screen onto the wall.

"Do you want to watch fast and furious 6, Tammy, Guardians of the galaxy?" The ghost suggested as he shuffles through the movies he downloaded.

"Guardians of the galaxy sounds nice." Dragan grunted, the ghost played the movie. Kayuga plopped a pillow on the floor and sat next to him. She was intrigued by the ghost playing the movie and started watching the movie with Dragan. Dragan sighed this was gonna be a long time, well at least he can watch a movie.

Back in Eientei.

Erin was concern, Kayuga had not came out her room, maybe she overslept but it was past afternoon she peaked in her room to discover Kayuga was not there. Dragan was also no where to be seen. She exited the building and found a note on the ground. It was for Dragan and he was going to the human village. She then put 2 and 2 together and realized that Kayuga went with him. Erin then growled. She called Reisen and Tewi.

"It looks like our friend has taken Kayuga out for a stroll, I want you to find the two, they should be in the human village, oh and if Dragan did something to her, break every bone in his body." Erin ordered. The 2 bunny girls nodded their heads and proceeded to the human village.

Alright finally this is wrapped up. Yeah this was extra long because Arsen's chapter is gonna be long too so I felt the need to balance the two.


	6. The mansion brawl and the reunion

Alright so Dragan is wanted and we have an assassin infiltrating scarlet devil manor and Arsen has to stop him. I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Arsen ran by the granite wall. There was no way he could scale the granite wall even with a boost. He ran to the front gate to find a woman sleeping on the job. She had scarlet hair and wore a green dress and hat with some kind of symbol on it. Arsen opened the gate, Which creaked very loudly and it hurt Arsen's ears. He rubbed the sides of his helmet then looked at the sleeping woman who was still asleep.<p>

"Dang this woman is a heavy sleeper." Arsen whispered, then the woman woke up with a startle and threw a punch Arsen's way but he sidestepped it.

"Think you can sneak past me." The woman taunted. She threw a flurry of punches. Arsen blocked every punch with the palms of his hands.

"Well you let an assassin though so yeah I probably could." Arsen mocked the red head.

"Assassin pft, everyone knows not to mess with me, Meiling and you're not getting past this gate unless you beat me." She said with a cocky attitude. Arsen jabbed her in the stomach then used storm fist and uppercutted the gate keeper. She grunted as she was thrown into the air from the knock back damage. She recovered in midair and then drop kicked Arsen. The kick hit with enough force to send Arsen into the earth. He got out the small crater and dusted himself off. He then ran up to her and pulled off a shoulder charge. The gatekeeper leaped up the way and roundhouse kicked Arsen in his back. Now he was getting mad. He threw a punch but the redhead caught his arm and twisted it. Meiling then threw Arsen into the granite wall with enough force to daze him. Arsen's mark of Crota began to glow a bright green. She then used spiraling dragon step and landed the kick right into Arsen's face. A huge explosion was caused by the massive force. Meiling looked at the smoke clearing to see Arsen standing straight and unfazed from the devastating blow to the face. He had three green glowing dots on his visor. He tossed a spiked grenade her way, Meiling braced herself but was surprised of the outcome, instead of exploding it released a green gas. Meiling soon became petrified in fear. Her body refused to move no matter how hard she tried to fight the gas. Images of , death, corpses, destruction and suffering flashed across her mind as he slowly walked closer and closer. Meiling could not speak, because her lips refused to move, all she could do was quiver and watch in horror as Arsen stepped closer. He was then face to face with Meiling.

"You are not fit to be a gatekeeper." Arsen whispered with his demonic voice then used Crota's strike and unleashed the dark energies with a haymaker. The haymaker struck with enough force to knock this Gatekeeper out cold. He then proceed to the manor. Arsen ripped off the front door from it hinges. He walked down the hallway looking carefully for the Captain. He went room to room until he went into a library. Arsen started to walk around until he trips over a pile of books. He slammed into the bookshelf trying to regain his balance. The book shelves toppled with a domino effect. One book shelf smacked onto another and proceed to to fall onto another and so on. Two girls stood there flabbergasted. The one woman was wearing a purple night gown with a purple hat to match it and had purple hair. The other had red hair with bat wings on the both sides of her head and on her back, They were both pissed at the massive mess that Arsen had just created.

" greetings intruder I'm patchouli knowledge, tell me intruder who you are and why have you vandalized my great library?" The librarian spoke with authority. Arsen growled at her, he had no time for small talk. He dashed toward the exit to find it blocked off with a magical seal.

"Refusing to answer my questions, well we will have to beat it out you." The purple haired lady said boldly and fired a ton of danmaku. Arsen brace himself for impact but the pain never came. A large shadowy figure covers him, Blocking all the incoming bullets. The shadow figure resembles none other than Crota. Patchouli gasped as the dark energies radiating from Arsen spiked. Arsen pulled out his hand cannon while the shadow form of Crota lobbed explosive shots of arc energy. The two girls hid under some of the toppled bookshelves as the explosives rattled the library. The shots soon ceased.

"Koakuma check to see what's happening." Patchouli whispered. The toppled bookshelf they were hiding under was lifted by the the shadowy figure. It roared in their faces, Patchouli fire danmaku into its green glowing eyes. The monster jerked back from the pain it felt. They flew upward as they dodged the lobbed shots. Arsen fired his hand cannon at the two girls. One bullet hit Koakuma right in the wing on her back. She gasped in pain as she plummeted towards the floor. Shadow Crota caught her but then slammed her into the wall and threw her onto the floor. Koakuma laid limp as her body was filled with agonizing pain. Patchouli was enraged by this and fought against the shadow form with all her might. She fired bright colorful lasers toward the monster. The lasers pierced through its body, setting the ghastly beast on fire. The shadow form burned into a crisp leaving an unharmed Arsen behind. Patchouli was too weak to fight on, She had given out everything she got in that powerful spell to end shadow Crota. Arsen is not even tired from the fight. Patchouli fired danmaku his way. Arsen sidestepped the bullets and fired back. A bullet struck Patchouli's left and right shoulder. She was in too much pain, out of energy, and her asthma was kicking up. She violently starts coughing. Arsen put the barrel of the gun to her head. She looked at the barrel.

"Can't we just talk this over." Patchouli coughed. Arsen shook his head slowly.

"I don't have the time for chit chat." Arsen said the pulled the trigger. The bullet knocked Patchouli out cold. The seal lifted and Arsen walked out the library. Arsen could see some motion on his visor. It was big, this had to be the fallen stealth captain. The captain was above Arsen. Arsen was about to run for it when a knife whizzed past his head. A silver haired women wearing a maid's uniform held a couple throwing knives and gave Arsen the evil eye .

"Its impressive you made it this far intruder, too bad it will be all for nothing." The maid said then threw knives at a quick rate. Arsen used a flash bang to blind the maid. He then made a break for it. He needed to get to the stealth captain before he loses him in the big manor. The maid was right on his heels. She threw knives right toward him. Arsen sidestepped to the left to avoid them then to the right to avoid more incoming knives. He then broke through the wall at the end of the hall and was in a new hallway. This was a shortcut for Arsen but a new mess for the maid. She threw a knife that hit Arsen in his fore arm. A good thing he was wearing armor or that would have hurt. He pulled out the knife that was stuck in his armor and flung it back at the maid who caught it with ease. He went up the stairs with the maid still chasing him. Arsen tripped over the top stair and fell over with a tumble. The maid chucked more knives his way. Arsen rolled out the way, He was so close to the stealth captain. The maid threw a knife which hit right into his thigh, right in the gap of his armor. He swore under his breath as the pain shoots throughout his leg. His great sword appeared in his hand and Arsen used it as a crutch so he can limp his way toward the door. The maid walked to Arsen bearing an evil smile. she stabbed a knife into Arsen's side. The titan cried in pain and responded by kicking her in the gut with his good foot. She stumbles back a bit and Arsen then limped his way to the grand door and open it with a weak shoulder slam. He hobbled into the vampire's throne room to find remilia sitting on her throne. The stealth captain camouflage wore off as he loomed over her with a stake in his hand.

"Ah so our burglar made it this far…." Remilia said but Arsen was not paying attention. He whipped his greatsword. It look like it was about to hit the vampire but it went over her head, Cutting a bit of her hat and hair off and struck a Stealth captain right in his face. The captain tried to grasp his head but he died within seconds. The blade bursts into a green flame, leaving the corpse behind and the mark of Crota subsided. The maid was surprised by the sudden turn of events. Arsen pulled the knife out his side and thigh. Remilia looked at the dead captain and then towards Arsen. Arsen keeled before the mistress, not because he wanted to, it was because his leg gave out. Remilia thought this over.

"You knew this thing was here, so you went out your way to find it and stop it from killing me ?" Remilia questions him. Arsen nodded as he winced at the pain his stab wound was causing. She stood up and walked toward him.

"Tell me knight, what is your name?" The vampire asked, eager to hear her hero's name.

"My name is Arsen, mistress." Arsen said trying to be as polite as possible.

"Thank you and as a reward I will show you mercy, Sakuya please escort Arsen to the front gate, oh and Arsen if I ever need an ally I will call upon you and hope you answer." Remilia orders then sits down on her throne and enjoys her cup of tea. Sakuya helps Arsen to his feet and walks him down the hall.

"I feel bad for sticking a knife into you when all you were trying to do was help." Sakuya said with a frown. Arsen tripped over a little debris he caused from earlier but Sakuya caught him. Patchouli looked at the destruction and saw the duo coming down the hall.

"Great work, you caught the intruder, now it can spend the next 10 years putting all the books back in order." Patchouli exclaims. Sakuya held her hand up and shook her head.

"No, he was actually here to stop an assassin, I'm escorting Arsen out because he is in no condition to walk out on his own." Sakuya explained to the librarian then helped Arsen out the manor and to the front gate. Meiling was eager to settle what was started. She threw a haymaker toward Arsen's face but it never hit him. Meiling stood there frozen. It was like time just froze.

"What just happened?" Arsen questioned as he looked at his surroundings to see everything frozen, even Sanae who was waiting outside the front gate.

"I froze time so Meiling wouldn't knock you out." Sakuya explained to him. Arsen was amazed by this but something still didn't make sense.

"If you can freeze time, why am I not frozen and why didn't you freeze time to stop me?" Arsen questioned her.

"Its because you were hanging onto to me when I froze time and to answer your second question. Where's the fun in that, cleaning is a boring job, it is more fun chasing you down the halls rather than freezing you in place and sticking a couple knives in you." Sakuya answered which made Arsen shudder a bit. They walked around the gatekeeper and Sakuya resumed time. Meiling punched nothing but air and fell onto the nice moist mud. Sakuya giggled at this as Sanae ran up to him.

"Arsen are you hurt, Do you need first aid, do we need to rush you to a clinic?!" Sanae asked worried. Arsen rubbed her hair and laughed through the pain.

"I just need to relax for a bit." Arsen chuckled. Sanae helped Arsen and thanked Sakuya for escorting him. Arsen waved goodbye as they went onto the road. Sakuya waved back then went inside to deal with the corpse left in the throne room. Later down the road Arsen wounds healed and he was walking on his own.

"So what was this fallen captain like?" Sanae asked as they trekked down the path back into the yokai forest.

"Four arms and eyes, 9 feet tall, nasty breath." Arsen said as he checked his hand cannon. They travel through the yokai forest without anymore delays. Along the way Arsen explained what the fallen were and have they affected the outside world.

"We were unprepared for the fallen, they came into our world and caused mass genocide, the worst part is that they always find new ways to survive, so getting rid of them is no easy feat." Arsen explained.

Sanae shivered at the thought of them being here. Once they reached the clearing, Arsen spotted his Sparrow. This was a custom Cavalier. It was heavily armored and has afterburners making it fast and deadly. A note was attached to the hood.

"Arsen you may have seen the fallen activity in the area, please head to the human village. It is right ahead. You will meet another guardian there and I will further explain the situation. The darkness lurks among gensokyo and it will consume it if nothing is done." Was written on the note. Arsen grumbled. He can't let this region fall to the fallen.

"Change of plans Sanae, we have to go to the human village." Arsen said with a serious tone. He climbed onto his vehicle and Sanae climbed onto his back. This was a sci-fi dream come true. The vehicle roared to life and raced down the trail. Arsen saw the crow tengu up ahead. Arsen sped next to the tengu and gave her a rude hand gesture. Aya was astonished by seeing Arsen still alive.

"F #$ you, B !#%." Arsen cussed at the tengu then he and Sanae rocketed to the human village, leaving behind a astonished news reporter.

"That son of b$# " Aya mumbles under her breath. Arsen and Sanae reached to the village gates and got off the vehicle before it disappears into his ghost's storage, however they were stopped by guards.

"Halt you are not permitted into the village please turn back the way you came." The guard said as he shakes uncontrollably. Arsen tilted his head.

"We were told someone would be waiting here." Arsen explained. The guards didn't really want to let him in, he looks like a threat. Sanae intervene.

"He is a high ranking officer from space and needs to meet another agent to stop a mastermind criminal that could be here in gensokyo." Sanae lied to the guards. Arsen shows them his emblem which was the blessing of the ancients. The guards nodded their heads and let him through as they saluted. Arsen made his way into the village, now time to spot a very distinctive character.

"If I can locate the other ghost I can probably find his guardian." Arsen's ghost explained as he scanned the area. Arsen's radar then gave off a green dot.

"Bingo, he or she should be in that building" The ghost declared. Sanae and Arsen went into the inn and went to room 7B.

"Right behind this door." Arsen whispers. Sanae knocks on the door.

"Can't you read a sign, go away." A female voice shouted. Arsen punched a hole through the door, grab the door knob to unlock it and ripped the door from its hinges. Arsen threw the door to the side and stared at the two people watching a movie. The women was wearing a clothing that made her look native to gensokyo, the other looked foreign and was definitely the guardian, but Arsen knew this guardian.

"Well i'll be damned, Dragan long time no see?" Arsen questioned the other guardian. He got up and gave a friendly smile.

"I know the only person or should I say exo who could pull a door out its hinges like that, Arsen it has been quite long hasn't it?" Dragan greeted the titan.

"Well now we should be greeted by our mystery person." Arsen said as he while twiddling his thumbs as they waited.

"So how was life on the frontier?" Dragan questioned his old friend.

"Sucks $$, your dad had to banish me from the traveler?" Arsen said as he gritted his teeth.

"Well you know my dad, he is the speaker of light and he thought it was best if you left." Dragan said trying to defend his dad.

"Yeah but I got threatened by the vanguard, so if I ever give vital information it could spell death for me." Arsen mumbles.

"I know, but at least they give you monthly rations." Dragan said trying to cheer him up. Arsen opened his mouth to protest but Kayuga butted in.

"Hey!, how bout you explain to us how you two know each other?" Kayuga asked the guardians so she could stop a potential fight.

"Well me and Arsen were fireteam partners for 4 years." Dragan explained.

"Until I was banish from the traveler because of the mark of Crota." Arsen explained.

"When that happen I was forbidden to see my friend." Dragan sniffles a bit. A portal suddenly opens in front of them and a woman steps out. Sanae knew this woman, she was Yukari Yakumo.

"I see you two have caught up with each other." Yukari stated. Arsen and Dragan nodded their heads.

"You are?" Dragan questioned the gap yokai. She laughed.

"I'm am Yukari Yakumo, Now Arsen and Dragan I would love to tell you the problem but not here, please step through the gap." Yukari gestured to the portal. Arsen and Sanae stepped through without hesitation, Dragan hesitated but Kayuga pushed him through. Yukari stepped through and closed the gap. Now our heroes journey begin.

( 5 mins later at the human village.)

The inn keeper and Keine were inspecting the destroyed door until Aya showed up.

"Have you seen a futuristic man, at least 8 to 9 ft tall, he was accompanied by a green haired girl?" Aya questioned the two. The inn keeper nodded his head. Aya smiled, he was here just somewhere around here.

"Thanks for answering my question." Aya said as she left.

* * *

><p>Wow that was a long chapter, fallow if you like it, favorite if you love it and review if you see a problem.<p> 


	7. to the sky

Wow that was a long chapter, I thought it be better the guardians were reunited. I will say as always I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Dragan was amazed. Not only is he reunited with his old fireteam partner he stepped into a portal to another place. Dragan went down the hall find a living room with luxurious furniture. Arsen was already sitting down with Sanae, he was rubbing the head of some cat girl. Yukari motions Dragan and Kayuga to sit. A women with Fox tails come into the room with tea.<p>

"Thank you Ran." Yukari thanked the women.

"I see you taken a liking to Chen." Ran points out Arsen who was still petting Chen's head. Chen purrs until Arsen stops rubbing her head. Chen then proceeds to leave the living room with Ran.

"Alright you may be wondering why I summoned?" Yukari asked the two guardians who nodded their heads.

"Yeah, and I got a feeling you transported us into this world." Dragan accused the gap yokai. She smiled.

"You are right, I am the one who brought you here, but that was because you two are the best for this job." Yukari explained to the two.

Yukari then poured some tea Arsen took off his helmet to sip his tea. Dragan did the same to only to swallow and gag because of bitter tea.

"Well as the note said there is a great darkness looming over us, Arsen you may have seen that darkness known as the fallen." Yukari briefed the guardians.

"Yeah, in the vampire's manor." Arsen agreed with the gap yokai. Dragan then proceeded to take out a peppermint from his pocket and ate it to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth.

"These fallen are known as the house of thunder and they brought something here you're both familiar with, an archon priest." Yukari explained.

"Couldn't you gap the archon priest out of gensokyo?" Sanae questioned Yukari's abilities.

"Now I would deal with it myself, but there is a hole in the barrier and if I don't fix this, Gensokyo will be exposed to the whole world and to the darkness that roams around earth's atmosphere looking for land." Yukari explained to the shrine maiden and guardians.

"Good news is I do know where the archon priest is, the bad news is I can't gap him, he bears an unknown force which makes him immune to my powers, however I was able to get him off the fallen ships so you guardians can retrieve him and bring to where he belongs." Yukari continued to brief them.

"So where is the archon priest?" Dragan asked Yukari.

"He is on the palanquin ship, it's a giant flying boat, not manned by fallen but the crew will be hostile to any trespassers, so proceed with caution. You may not kill any of the crew members either, your jump ships will be provided for this mission, any other questions?" Yukari asked. The two guardians shook their heads. Yukari smiled.

"Then I'll leave the rest up to you." Yukari chirps and opens a gap for them to step through. The guardians put on their helmets and the group stepped through the gap to find themselves outside the human village.

Their jump ship were parked next to each other. Arsen opened the airlock chamber to let Sanae and himself in. Now for Sanae this was not just a sci-fi dream come true but a sci-fi fantasy come true. She looked around the ship as Arsen flipped a couple switches and pressed a couple buttons. The engine started and they took off. Dragan did the same.

(Back at the human village)

Keine watched the jump ships fly over the village. She then thought about what Dragan said. Marisa saw the two jump ships and was eager to find out what it was. She trailed behind. Aya took photos of the two jump ships and chased them.

"So he was telling the truth." Keine whispers to herself. She then proceeded to the village's school, Keine was then confronted by Reisen.

"Keine, have you seen a man about 6.3 to 6.7 ft tall, wore an eerie outfit, and goes by the name Dragan?" Reisen asked the school teacher. She nodded her head and points up to the direction the jump ships flew off to.

"He is in a flying ship and probably long gone, however the innkeeper might have a faint clue to where they are heading." Keine sighed. Reisen and Tewi took off into the inn to investigate where their master went too.

(Back in the sky)

Arsen and Dragan separated so they can look for the flying boat. Arsen flew with grace. Sanae peered out the window to watch how fast she was going. She then turned to the console. There were tons of buttons and switches. Curiosity was taking over her as she reached for a button that glass case that had the words warp drive und but Arsen stopped her.

"Unless you want to crash into a mountain at mach 2500 speed , I recommend not touching that button." Arsen said as he looked for the palanquin ship. The radio Arsen had buzzed and Dragan's voice came on.

"Hey spotted the palanquin ship, sending you my coordinates, Kayuga please don't eat all my hershey kisses." Dragan spoke through the Mic. Arsen turned around and flew to Dragan's location.

"So what is this ship called?" Sanae asked the titan who was steering the jump ship.

"Oh this pile of junk, it's called the bane of the dark gods, I found it on the moon near a location called hell mouth, it was in bad condition but I managed to repair it. It is better than my old jump ship." Arsen explained as they flew next to Dragan's jump ship.

"I'll flank right, you flank left." The radio called out. Then pop music began to play through the radio.

"Kayuga, may you please shut my stereo off." Dragan said to Kayuga and the music stopped. Arsen did what Dragan planned and flanked the ship. Shou looked to see the two ships come dangerously close.

"Ghost steer the ship." Arsen orders his ghost then opens the air lock. Sanae rushes behind him. As soon as she pokes her to see Arsen leap from his ship to the palanquin ship to be greeted by a spear being pointed to his face.

"Looks like we have a pirate." Shou yelled as she held her spear tightly. Arsen took out his hand cannon.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you." Arsen said as he aimed his gun at Shou.

"Oh yeah and what's it worth to you?" Shou sneered at the titan.

"It's worth a lot, now hand it over or I will take it by force." Arsen threatened the tiger yokai. She growled and was about to throw her spear but to Arsen was quick to the trigger and shoots her hands. The spear drops onto the deck with a clatter as Shou shook her hands to rid the burning sensation. Dragan then leapt onto the flying boat to assist the titan. Arsen punched Shou to daze her and then grabbed her by the collar and the back of her dress. He tossed her to Dragan who delivered a kick to her gut, sending her back to the Arsen slammed her unto the ground and grabs Shou by the throat, he then slams her onto the deck. The titan pulls out his shotgun, shield breaker and fires. Shou laid limp as she was knocked out by the impact of the shotgun's bullets. Now another girl came to fight the duo. She was accompanied by a pink cloud with arms, fists and a face.

"Pirates!, Unzan throw them off." Ichirin commands the demonic looking cloud. It tries to grab Dragan but he disappears. Dragan fires his auto rifle into the demonic cloud. It growled as it tried to swat Dragan . Arsen tried to help Dragan but he was stopped by Ichirin's danmaku.

"As the guardian of this ship I cannot let you proceed any farther." Ichirin gritted through her teeth then fire danmaku at Arsen. Arsen rolled to the left to dodge the bullets and fired his shotgun. She laughed as the bullets hit her. Arsen was too far for his shotgun to do any real damage. He dashed toward her but was punched in the gut by Unzan, Dragan quickly came to Arsen's aid by throwing knife that was charged with arc energy and whipped it at Unzan. The knife went through the demon but the arc energy electrocuted Unzan making him retreat.

"No Unzan come back!" Ichirin commended the the demon cloud, she then was tapped on her right shoulder. In anger turned around only to be hit in the jaw with a powerful haymaker. She fell onto the deck out cold.

"I have seen weird things but this really tops it." Dragan said. They went further onto the deck opened a hatch that led down to the hull. In the hull it was dark and terrifying. Arsen's and Dragan's ghost were piloting the jump ships, so their only light source was a candle Arsen found when he got to the bottom of the ladder. They walked beside each other as they explored the dark hull. Scratching could be heard and mice. Arsen feels something squish beneath his boot with a pop. Arsen lifts his boot up and shines the candle to reveal he stepped on a rat. The rat was curious of the new comers but failed to realise he was too close and now is dead. Arsen scraped his boot onto the wooden flooring to remove the dead rat. The candle fire blew out, leaving the guardians in the dark.

"Hold on, I have a match." Arsen said as he lit a match. The fire revealed a girl with mouse ears and a lot of mice around her. She blew out the match. All that could be heard were some whacking noises and mice chattering then all was silent. Arsen lit another match to reveal he knocked out the girl with mouse ears and Dragan. Arsen laughed a bit and threw Dragan over his shoulder. He walked to the glowing light to find the Archon's priest pod. Thankfully the Archon priest was still in the pod. Arsen inspected the pod. The Archon priest was not ready to come out yet. Arsen put Dragan onto the ground and started working on getting the pod ready for transport. He was then interrupted by a woman with brown hair with a hint of purple. Byakuren looked at the armored fiend who has knocked out most of her crew.

"You seem interested in this item, why?" She starts.

"This item is actually very dangerous, it's needs to go back to where it came." Arsen answers her question then continued preparing the pod for transport.

"Why should I let you take it, you could use it against us." The Byakuren stated. Arsen was annoyed by this woman, he wrapped around a couple sapphire straps on the pod.

"Look lady, I just need to get it out of here then I'm gone." Arsen grunted as he put the final strings on prepping the pod.

"I cannot allow you to take it." The woman said as she swung her first into Arsen's face. Arsen staggered from the blow but he uppercuts her. Byakuren was sent into the ceiling from the blow. She lands on her feet with grace then threw a right hook toward Arsen. He ducks and head butted Byakuren. She staggered a bit and then kicks Arsen in his chest. The force of kick was enough to inflict some minor damage. Arsen slugged the women. She skidded back from the impact and then ran up to the Titan and used a hi-kick, her foot landed right into the Arsen's abdomen. He kneels and clutched his abdomen as his mark of Crota began to glow. Arsen's visor then had 3 glowing dots. The voices came back but instead of saying nonsense, It whispers what he must do to win. He stood and got ready . Byakuren went to kick the guardian but he caught her leg and then swung her over his head and slammed her into the ground. Arsen pinned Byakuren with his knees and began throwing punches at her head. Byakuren threw him off her as she stumbles from the heavy blows. Arsen jumped and threw a haymaker right unto the side of her head in mid air, sending Byakuren onto the floor. He then grabbed Byakuren by the throat and lifted her. Byakuren struggled to break his tightening grip. She tried to kick him, but her legs would not reach him. Byakuren struggles trying to stay awake. Her vision starts to go black as her eyelids grew heavier. She was then dropped to the floor. Byakuren coughed as she caught her breath to see Murasa struck Arsen with her anchor. Arsen went out like a light and the mark stopped glowing.

"Byakuren, are you alright?" Murasa asked her. The wall of the hull was busted open. The leader of the house of thunder stood in the opening. Dragan lifted his head to see Thunder, he struggled to stand on his feet.

"Why thank you for keeping our Archon priest in good condition, the demise of this region was thanks to your doings and for you guardian, you're too weak to fight, victory would not be satisfying." Thunder laughed evilly then hooked the pod to a fallen ship and escaped with the pod.

"Thanks to you, we are all doomed." Dragan groaned he walked over to Arsen and tapped him with the tip of his boot. Arsen slowly came to reality and picked himself up.

"We lost the archon priest." Dragan explained to Arsen who groans in response. Arsen then began to get a message from his ghost.

"*Kzzzrst* Arsen the fallen have attacked our ship, dunno how much longer it can keep airborne." the ghost said then all that could be heard was static. Arsen rushed to the deck of the ship to see his ship start going up in flames. Sanae leaped from the flaming ship with Arsen's ghost in hand. Arsen's ship loses control and rams into Dragan's ship. Dragan's ship nose dives onto the palanquin ship and shuts down. Kayuga opens the hatch and climbs out with Dragan's ghost.

"Awww my aching head." Kayuga groaned ,she also had a smudge of chocolate on the corner of her lip. She then goes over to the edge of the ship and vomits, Dragan went to comfort her and Arsen watches his ship disappear under the clouds, he then looks at the small fallen ship escaping. Arsen walks to Sanae to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay, is anything broken?" Arsen asked the shrine maiden who shakes her head.

"The only thing broken is your ship, I'm fine." Sanae coughs.

"Is my ghost all right?" Arsen asked her. Sanae lets go of Arsen's ghost who seems to be a bit shaken but okay.

"Yukari is not going to be happy about this" The ghost informs him. Arsen groaned in response as his ghost flew over the guardian's shoulder as they went to check on Dragan. Dragan was checking his ship to see if it can still fly. He tried to start it but it wouldn't. The collision with the other ship rendered it useless. Arsen checks Dragan's ship.

"Ghost see if there's any way to possibly fix this jump ship." Arsen orders his ghost who floats over the battered ship and scans it. Sanae chats with Byakuren to explain the whole ordeal while the guardians tend to the jump ship.

"There seems to be a problem with the left turbine, the battery and the warp drive." The ghost said open analyzing the space craft. Arsen pops the left turbine hatch open to check the problem. There was some debris from his jump ship wedge in the turbine. He pulls it out of the turbine and checks the warp drive. The wire that connects to the warp drive to the battery popped out of place.

"Dragan check the back of the storage in your jump ship for some adhesive glue." Arsen asked the other guardian who checked the storage and gave Arsen the tube of glue. Byakuren's crew and Sanae watched eagerly as Arsen glues the wire backs to place and opens the hood of the jump ship. The battery was busted. Acid was leaking from the source of energy that once powers this jump ship. He took the battery out since his armor is acid proof and if he didn't the acid could do damage to the other parts of the jump ship. He drops it on the deck and checks the storage of Dragan's ship for a new battery. He returns to find the old battery missing. Arsen put 2 and 2 together and realised the force from dropping the battery allowed more of the corrosive acid to escape and burned through the deck of the ship and the lower levels thus making a series of holes before falling off the ship. Arsen wonders where that battery will land. He put the new battery in place and plugs it in.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere above gensokyo)<p>

Marisa was flying through the sky scouting for the two jump ships when the jump ship battery landed on the back of her broom. The corrosive acid splashed onto the back of her broom and burned it.

"Ah s $# ze." Marisa swore and then fell out the sky since the back of her broom was destroyed. Marisa luckily plummeted into misty lake. She swam to the surface of the water and swam to shore. Marisa swore before traveling down road to visit Patchouli.

* * *

><p>(Back on the Palanquin ship)<p>

"Alright that should do it, I suggest we talk to Yukari since the fallen are long gone, she might have a new plan." Arsen's ghost said as his guardian closed the hood. Dragan and Kayuga entered. Arsen was about to enter but Byakuren confronted the guardian.

"Arsen, your friend has told me the whole situation and I like to say I'm sorry, please stop the fallen, I cannot bear the fact that gensokyo is endangered and it was because of my doing." Byakuren said.

"Don't worry , I won't let the fallen destroy Gensokyo and I forgive you." Arsen said as then helped Sanae into the jump ship and climbed in. The jump ship turned on and flew off the palanquin ship.

"So where does Yukari live?" Dragan asked the Sanae.

"She lives on the gensokyo border just go west from here and we can get to the border faster." Sanae told the guardian. Dragan flew in the direction. After flying a couple minutes he began to feel disoriented and then a bright light flashed before him. They were now in a village. Chen was the first to greet them.

"Hello Arsen and Dragan, did you catch the bad guy yet?" Chen asked the duo.

"Thats why we're here, we need to talk to Yukari." Arsen said. Chen nodded her head and led the guardians back to Yukari.

"You came at the right time, Yukari was about to take a nap." Chen giggled as led the 2 guardians. Yukari was sipping her tea and gleefully smiled as she saw the two guardians.

"So I take our little action priest problem has been taken care of?" Yukari asked the two guardian. Arsen swallowed hard and nudged Dragan to speak.

"Well, we sorta lost the archon priest and need a little help relocating him." Dragan said sheepishly. Her face turned dark and sinister as she grumbled a bit, she pinched her forehead and sighed.

"You had one job, one job, lucky for you I found that's there has been a disturbance by the nameless hills, Kayuga and Sanae should know the way, this time don't lose the Archon priest, now if you don't mind I need my beauty sleep." Yukari briefed the two guardians. They nodded their heads and left the room. They return to the jump ships to explain to Kayuga and Sanae the whole thing. They then flew back into gensokyo to travel to the nameless hills with the directions from Kayuga. They then arrived to their destination and landed at the base of the rather large hills

"Nameless hills, the fallen have a good hiding spot, not many people and yokai visit there due to the poisonous flowers." Kayuga said to the guardians.

"Since its the start of spring we can transverse the hills without the poisonous flowers being a problem." Kayuga said.

The group existed the ship to climb the tall hill. They were unaware of the threat that was in the valley of the nameless hills.

* * *

><p>(Back onto the palanquin ship)<p>

Byakuren looked worried as she watched the clouds. She was then confronted by Aya.

"Byakuren have you seen to hi-tech flying vehicles?" Aya asked her.

"You just missed them. They landed on this ship and they left, but I did however heard they were going to see Yukari." Byakuren said trying to get rid of the crow. Aya grinned.

"Now why would they land here?" Aya asked Byakuren. Sweat dropped from the side of her head.

"They needed directions to see Yukari." Byakuren lied to her. Aya slowly nodded.

"Okay, you should also patch the side of your ship." Aya said as she flew to the border. She knew Byakuren was lying but she needed to get guardians before they disappear.

* * *

><p>(On a small fallen ship.)<p>

Thunder looked at the archon priest pod and smiled.

"Do not worry Cynic, your friend is here for you" Thunder said as he wiped the pod. They are in route to the nameless hills since the fleet was there. Thunder remembers the good times he and Cynic had before he became imprisoned in the reef. Thunder chuckled to himself and leaves the pod alone.

* * *

><p>Done and done, hope you enjoy this chapter.<p> 


End file.
